


Make A Wish When Your Childhood Dies

by ThatKai



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Desert, I had a dream about this okay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Party Poison - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKai/pseuds/ThatKai
Summary: It seems like the Desert never really changes, right?





	

A day in the desert is always the same. The same sand, the same sun, the same dust in your clothes and in your face when you wake up. So in the desert nothing ever changes. Except maybe one thing. Sometimes while driving past, you would see the occasional dead body, withering away in the red sand. It didn’t matter if it wore plain white once or the craziest colors the earth has ever seen, in death they are all the same. The same skeletons that lie in the sun and dirt, the only thing to tell them apart are the bleached and broken masks on their head.  
The thoughts of the man behind the wheel where wandering again, thinking that maybe tomorrow he will end up one of them. Another withering skeleton no one would remember or feel sorrow for. His hands gripped the wheel tighter, green eyes set on the dusty road in front of him. No, he would not end up like this, not today, not tomorrow.  
Night came quick; the determination in those green eyes was soon replaced with fatigue, closing every now and then. It was time for a break, his thoughts screamed at him for almost over an hour by now. The other guys were waiting for him, though, for two days already.  
He told them he would be back after 3 days tops, now it’s already after midnight and if he won’t ride the night through he won’t make it in time. The red haired man could already see the anger and worry in the eyes of his little brother and his other friends.  
The thought kept him awake for another hour before he had to pull over to one of the many abandoned buildings at the side of the road. He was lucky enough to be driving trough an abandoned area, no Dracs to be seen.

His thoughts were wandering again as he parked the old, painted Car in the shadow of an abandoned car wash. It looked like the village has been empty for a long time by now, there wasn’t anything left to be found, no people and no food, so he didn’t bother looking through the dirty office with the busted windows and just pulled out a blanked from the trunk.  
Fun Ghoul had the grandiose plan to swap their blankets while no one was watching, so now he felt the urge to just drive through the night, back to his friends and his partner in crime even more.  
A small smile crept on Gerard’s face when he thought about them again, he remembered their childhood together, the time they were apart and how they found each other again. Thinking about the time they were separated was painful, dark times that he tried to forget.  
He stopped in his tracks, to stop himself from thinking about it again, forcing the pain and the memories back to where they belonged, his unconscious.

He kept himself busy by finding a place to sleep that wouldn’t break his back. It didn’t take too long to find a place in the back of the car wash, which apparently has also been a mechanic in the past.  
Bags full of salt where the only thing no one would take with them on their raid. Why would you need street salt in the desert anyway?  
While shuffling the bags together Gerard tried to remember the last time he saw snow.  
It seemed like such a long time ago, and after another moment of silence he realized that it really was. The last time was before Better Living took over the country and polluted everything with their factories and buildings. As if it wasn’t enough already before, now the world was fucked up even more then fifteen years ago.

Falling asleep wasn’t that hard, after all he was on the road for the whole day by now, without eating any of his little ‘Lunch Pack’. He couldn’t take much with him, since they didn’t have much to begin with, which was the reason for his cross country trip. The Killjoys in the zones further away from Battery City were able to maintain a sort of stable community with food and families that were sick of the life in Battery City too.  
Since Dracs and Scarecrows didn’t come out that far in their small groups it was the best place to go too. They managed to build a whole little community with save walls and green houses to grow some food. It was a miracle that they were still undiscovered by the Headquarters of Better Living.  
After driving off asking for help for their upcoming mission to bust the Headquarters, while the others would work on their plan at the base in zone five, he had at least some kind of good news to deliver.

The yellow painted Gun at the ready, he prepared to sleep for a few hours, it wasn’t easy to get comfortable but it wasn’t like he had a warm bed to miss too.  
Fun Ghouls blanket was pretty old with holes and stitches, but it smelled like him and like home. A home Gerard couldn’t always remember. At least for a moment he could be himself again, putting down the mask of Party Poison for just this moment and fall asleep, remembering.

A Dream came over him like a cloud of white dust, rolling all over his body. Images of a long forgotten childhood of chasing each other through streets and parking lots in their little home town. Running through the park with their plastic laser guns, calling each other by their epic Hero names.  
He remembers the time they all sat together in Ray’s parking lot, choosing their names. Frank loved monsters and horror, so he choose Fun Ghoul right away, Ray wanted to be an astronaut that explored all the planets and the Universe, Jet Star was a giveaway.  
Mikey came up with the name for his brother, since he would always bust up their birthday parties. And Gerard, as the generous big brother he was, chose Kobra Kid for him, catchy and cool.  
Long summer days went by in the blink of an eye while playing their favorite games, the sun never ceased to shine.  
Until the “Day of Revelation” came along, Better Living Industries put their magic pills on the market and collected all the families to life in their perfect little world.  
That’s were the dream turned into the usual nightmare, haunting the brain of the red haired man. Things haven’t been alright since then; they never would be alright again.

He woke up, gasping, sweat dropping from the red strands of hair. A shiver went through his whole body and his eyes clung unto the blanket that lied on the floor a few inches away.  
Again, the same nightmare, he was used to it waking him up at night, stealing the precious hours of sleep he could get. With a quick swipe he threw his hair back, again he shivered. It couldn’t just be the cold sweat on his skin, could it?  
Grabbing his blue jacket he got up and holstered his Gun again, it was still night outside. But something was different.  
His eyes had to be tricking him, it was impossible. Despite that thought he marched his way out to the front door of the deserted building. 

Small, white flakes where solemnly falling from the sky. It wasn’t much, just enough to cover the red sand in thin blanket of pure white. The disbelief on his face was shook away by a cold wind from the north, being replaced by a look of sadness.  
The sky didn’t seem to care about what an offense it has committed, continuing its duty. It was barely the start of November no one had expected any snow this year, like all the years prior. And yet it seemed some things do change in the desert.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea because of a dream, I hop you enjoy it!


End file.
